


Can’t control my reaction, what a beautiful distraction

by tahariel



Series: Frontseat 'verse [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Human Furniture, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles makes a valiant effort at pretending to read, but Erik is quite distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t control my reaction, what a beautiful distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://aqueoushumor.tumblr.com/post/33233732594/effing-insomnia) gorgeous piece of NSFW art by the amazingly talented Cera, and originally posted to my tumblr in slightly different form [here](http://tahariels.tumblr.com/post/33247621786/aqueoushumor-effing-insomnia-youre-a-nice).

“You’re a nice boy really, aren’t you?” Charles says as Erik shifts on the floor below him, adjusting his posture to take a little weight off his knees. Erik does not respond, but his mind is simultaneously pleased and disgruntled, humming with contented grumpiness. His mouth is carefully soft around Charles’ cock, teeth covered by the curl of his lips to keep from catching the delicate skin.

It’s tempting to reach down and stroke his hair, but Erik responds better to tender treatment when he has to work for it, and so Charles moves his book a little so it’s resting back against the crown of Erik’s head and continues reading.

Well. Pretending to read. He turns the pages at appropriate intervals but mostly he’s glad Erik can’t see him closing his eyes to hold in a sharp breath when his submissive presses the flat of his tongue to the underside of Charles’ cock and sucks hard, laving the long vein underneath and sending heavy throbs of pleasure throughout Charles’ groin and belly.

Erik’s long, strong fingers are holding Charles’ thighs over Erik’s shoulders, the insides of his knees pressed to either side of Erik’s head. It would take a stronger man than Charles to concentrate on Dickens when he’s tipped back against the hard back of his chair and enveloped from root to tip in hot, wet suction, toes curling inside his slippers and barely keeping them from falling off his suspended feet.

It’s astoundingly good, the heady blend of power Erik is ceding to Charles and physical arousal and stimulation from the blow job. Charles’ fingers are a trifle unsteady as he reaches to turn the page.

The next page has an illustration, but Charles couldn’t say what it was if you paid him, because Erik has started bobbing his head - the book sways up and down, and he hasn’t the mind to stop him, because, _oh_ -

Charles bites down hard on his own lip as he comes, keeping the noises he wants to make in, but his fingers tighten on the book and surely Erik can feel it where Charles’ knuckles are resting on his head, as if the way Charles’ cock jerks in his mouth in hot thick spurts weren’t clue enough, the electric jolt of orgasm singing through him.

“Did I tell you you could do that?” he asks when he’s sure his voice will come out more or less even, though it’s still a little breathless, and Erik shakes his head, no, without pulling back, because Charles hasn’t said he can. He hasn’t swallowed yet either, and so Charles bends forward, pinches his sub’s nose and strokes the line of Erik’s throat with the backs of his fingers until he can’t resist the impulse, throat rippling around Charles’ softening, oversensitive erection in a way that is simultaneously delicious and too much.

“Keep at it,” he says, moving his stroking hand to Erik’s hair, and holds Erik’s head there while his sub suckles at him until he’s clean and fully soft before he lets Erik sit back.


End file.
